The New New View
by Roxy LaTour
Summary: AU Cali-era Laverne and Lenny take the platonic monster movie date tradition to the next level. Originally written for the Knapp Street holiday fic exchange, so this is not exactly my ship, but Lavenny fans, let me know what you think. This is a hard M for smutty smut, so don't say I didn't warn you.


They entered the lobby together, but Carmine and Shirley immediately peeled off to the left toward the balcony stairs, as was their custom. Laverne and Lenny headed into the main part of the house. Squiggy had a date, so they were on their own for a change. Being the last showing of King Kong vs. Godzilla, the theater was completely empty, which was also per custom, at Shirley's insistence. Compulsively mindful of appearances, she was always looking for opportunities to get Carmine alone and away from the prying eyes of others, and a night at the movies was no exception. Laverne laughed at her wacky sense of propriety—"Just cause no one sees you don't mean you didn't vodeo-doh." Still, even in laid-back, anything goes L.A., the tradition lived on.

Laverne and Lenny made their way down the center aisle. "Ya see any empty seats, Len?" she joked, doing a cartwheel for good measure. Lenny was on a mission though—Godzilla was serious business. "Right here's good," he pronounced, and with that, he plopped down into their usual spot just below the balcony, his long legs spread wide between the cramped rows of seats. Laverne rolled her eyes as she climbed over him to get to her seat. He grabbed her hips to hurry her out of the way of the screen and she noticed that she kind of liked that.

The lights dimmed to darkness as the feature began, and Lenny's leg bounced with excitement at the crashing theme music. As many times as he'd already seen it, it was still a thrill. Laverne reached over and placed a hand on his knee to steady him, and he settled down. It dawned on her that she didn't mind touching him either. Looking over at his face illuminated by the flicker of the screen, she had to admit he wasn't a bad looking guy, and way more tolerable away from his worse half. She left her hand where it was.

The music of the titles dropped off into the silence of the opening scene and a long, low moan could be heard from the balcony. Laverne choked back a laugh at Shirley's expense. She'd die if she knew they heard that. The sound of her friend in the throes of passion was not only hilarious, but it kindled a spark that lay deep within Laverne. She too had needs. Needs she spent a little too much time trying to control. At the moment though, control eluded her, and Lenny seemed like a lot more than an unexpressed self-dare.

She began to massage his knee, slowly at first, peeking out of the corner of her eye to see his reaction. His eyes glued to the screen, she became more aggressive in her approach, leaving no room for doubt as to her intentions. She worked her way up his thigh and his eyes were no longer on the screen, but riveted to her hand as it quested higher. He couldn't fully process what was happening, but knew he liked it.

When her grip reached the ever-increasing bulge in his Levi's, he thought he'd die right then and there. She massaged him over the denim and his eyes rolled back in his head. She popped the top button, and he began to shake uncontrollably. Laverne stopped immediately. She wanted more from him than a feel.

A frustrated, animalistic noise escaped him, but she shushed him with a smack, turning his face toward hers. Silently, she raised a finger to her lips and pointed up to the balcony. He bit his lip to stifle himself. Whatever she wanted, as long as she didn't come to a full stop.

Having regained some control, Laverne took his hand and slipped it under her t-shirt. Emboldened, he swiftly moved up to her breast, and slid his hand beneath the soft cotton of her bra. Her nipple was hard as a little diamond and he ran his middle finger over and over it, then rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. She caught her breath with a gasp, and it was his turn to silence her with a fervent kiss that deepened as he kept the pressure on. She moaned into his mouth, and he ran with this primal expression of approval.

All thoughts of Godzilla cast completely aside, he knelt in front of her, pulling her torso to him as he lifted her t-shirt, pushed her bra aside and began suckling at both breasts, unable to get enough of this exciting new, yet long imagined territory. Laverne clutched at the armrests and let her head fall back as he placed hot kisses down her belly. Soon, both his hands were at work unfastening her jeans and sliding both them and her panties over her hips. Laverne looked around the theater in panic, afraid of drawing any unwanted attention, but saw that there was none. The sound of heavy breathing in the seats above them was their only company.

Lenny's long fingers had soon found her sex. Incredibly warm and already soaking wet, he tentatively inserted one, then two fingers. Though he had his suspicions, he wasn't completely sure if Laverne was untried and didn't want to hurt her. He needn't have worried. Laverne pushed against his fingers, clenching around them, willing him to move deeper, harder. He responded in kind, diving in and out, stopping only to circle her clit with slippery strokes of his fingertips and thumb. She writhed above him, sucking on her fingers to keep from crying out as he continued his ministrations with his thumb, pistoning his fingers in and out of her weeping pussy. Then he lowered his head.

Laverne almost shot out of her seat when she felt his tongue against her. Closing his lips around her swollen nub, he lapped at her voraciously, savoring the taste and smell of her. His method wasn't especially advanced, but he made up for it in enthusiasm, which was infectious.

Pulling her hips nearer, he held her tight as he hungrily ate her out. Laverne tangled her fingers in his hair as she experienced a warmth burgeoning deep within and felt her face flush. She knew she was close. "Mmmmmmm…" he moaned, and the vibration of his mouth sent her crashing over the edge of a powerful orgasm. It was all she could do not to scream his name. Instead she murmured "Len Len Len…" through clenched teeth.

When the reverberations subsided, she reached down between her thighs and pulled him up for a sticky kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, which stoked her fires all over again. Now it was his turn to have a seat.

Quickly switching places with him, she tugged down the zipper of his jeans until his cock sprang forth like an overwound jack-in-the-box. His desire for her was more than evident, and she was taken aback by his length. She'd never blown a guy this big—not even Fonzie- and she guessed what she'd always heard about tall, lanky guys was true.

She grinned to herself before snaking her hand into his boxers and freeing him from his cotton confines. Not bad at all. She surveyed him in full now, her hand lightly running up and down his shaft as she contemplated her approach. Her oral fixation left her salivating at the prospect. Lenny could have come on the spot at the sight of his dick in Laverne DeFazio's hand, so he turned back to the screen for distraction. "Focus on Godzilla. Do not blow your load. Not yet," was his unspoken mantra. As compelling as Godzilla was, Laverne was even more so.

She began her exploration with a long swipe of the flat of her tongue against the head of his prick. His palm immediately found its way into his mouth. It couldn't be helped- old habits. Laverne continued, enjoying the effect she was having on him, slathering him with hot, wet lashes of her tongue as he melted into the seat cushions.

When she finally took him into her mouth, he was a goner, putty in her capable hands, as she held him between her lips and began her most favorite sexual pastime. Bobbing up and down, she relished the feel of his smooth, taut skin on her tongue, tracing his veins as they pulsed with need for more and more, her hand chasing her lips on their heated path to give him just that. Every few strokes, she'd release him with an audible pop from her mouth and was grateful the sound of film covered the noise.

After a short while, she could see he was about to lose it, but she couldn't let him get off without experiencing the full monty. Taking one last look around the theater, she assured herself that they were truly alone, then kicked her jeans off one leg and straddled him in the seat. As she eased herself down, she spread herself wide with two sodden fingers to receive him. Neither could hold back a groan of fulfillment when he was fully sheathed in her. Though from outward appearances, they might seem a mismatch, in this way, they were an ideal fit.

She sat perfectly still on him for a moment longer before beginning to undulate, slowly and deliberately on him. Clenching and unclenching as she rose and fell, she kissed him with new abandon, tongues entwined, hands exploring, pelvises gyrating in perfect and imperfect synchronicity until he could take no more. Taking her hips in hand once again, he held her over him and began pounding upward with desperate, thrashing desire. There was no holding back now, and with one last powerful thrust, he came with a silent roar of ecstasy as Laverne squeezed every last drop from him.

He shuddered with satisfaction and Laverne kissed him once more before reaching for her purse. She kept that wad of Kleenex in there for a reason, though who'd have known she'd need it tonight? Good thing she was on the pill, because she would have been really unprepared otherwise.

After a quick clean up, she put her mouth close to his ear. "That was real good, Len. Ya know, we could do this again if you keep it to yourself, " she whispered. Still dazed by what just occurred, Lenny could only nod in agreement like a kid who was just given the keys to the candy store. Whatever she wanted. Godzilla and Laverne. Best night ever.

Sharing a conspiratorial grin, they both quickly redressed and Laverne made her way back to the ladies room. By no small coincidence, she ran into her roommate, who was exiting the stall next to the one she was entering.

"Some show, huh, Vernie?"

"Yeah, boy that Godzilla is something."

"Didn't sound like Lenny was too bad either," Shirley insinuated with a Cheshire grin.

"What?!"

"Just because no one sees you, doesn't mean you didn't vodeo-doh," Shirley teased, and Laverne couldn't help but laugh, this time at her own expense. Worth it.


End file.
